Godot A life of time
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: Spoilers for T & T  Follow the heartbreaking story of Diego's transformation into Godot, reliving all the memories of his life. His life was a ticking time bomb that only Mia could set free. Rated M for Miego x
1. Still asleep

Chapter 1

I could feel myself awakening from my slumber, though I wasn't quite sure if I was truly asleep or awake. An annoying, bleeping noise became clearer as it rang in my ears. The familiar sound of my heart monitor. It was the only thing that told me that I was awake, that I was alive, and not buried 6ft underground. The noise of my metallic heart became a comfort to me and, over time, a lullaby of reassurance. It reminded me that I was a fighter and I wasn't going to give in to death this easily. It told me to ignore death's bony fingers that gripped tightly to my shoulder. But I knew there was something else that needed me, someone that I knew I had to fight for. Mia. My darling Mia, my kitten. I couldn't simply give up on myself when she needed me so badly, just as much as I needed her. She was the only family I had left, the only thing I really cared about anymore. I was going to wake up, I was going to find her. Things had been going so smoothly until now. I had proposed to her, in what I believe was merely weeks ago. It had gone completely wrong, of course, but we had both laughed so much that it didn't matter. We were both filled with the feeling of ecstasy and both so excited, something we later expressed in our own way. I heard a pair of footsteps drawing closer to me, the sound of their voices echoing in the small room. Even though they were only speaking in whispers, they seemed to forget that I was still _alive_ and able to hear perfectly well. Seeing, well, that was another thing.

"It's a shame about Mr. Armando" I heard one of the voices whisper. Their voice sounded like one of the nurses I had heard before, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yes" The other voice replied, a little higher than the last "I heard his girlfriend is going to be visiting again anytime soon." I heard my heart pick up a slight speed at their words. Mia, she as coming here again. I couldn't be sure how many times she had came, I may have been asleep during one of her visits, but I knew that she visited regularly. Nearly every time I woke up and was able to feel the sunlight from the window on the back of my eyes, she was here. The brightness of the room was my only clock, but it was good enough to tell me when she would visit again.

"Have you heard about her?" The first nurse asked, her voice lowering "I hear she's not eating well."

"She's been very pale lately" The other nurse agreed "She's been violently sick nearly every time she's been here.""And yet, she still comes." I felt my heart throb and my mind swim with visions of what she might look like now. It was my fault, my fault and I knew it. I hadn't been asked to be placed in a coma but I knew that she was constantly worrying about me, making herself ill, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to curl my hands into fists, to punch my hand against the wall and rip out the IV from my arm. But, of course, this god forsaken coma restricted me from even that.

"Ah, Ms. Fey" I heard one of the nurses say, her voice louder. I felt my heart jump inside my chest, thrilled that Mia was here.

"Hello" I heard her gentle voice whisper. Her voice sounded rough and tired, not what I was used to. "He's still asleep" She sighed heavily, her voice cracking. It was a sentence she had said far too often, every time she visited. 'He's still asleep, he's still asleep, still asleep, asleep…' The words rang through my head, a continues torture.

"I'm afraid so" I heard a nurse say "You look rough" she changed the subject quickly.

"I haven't been sleeping very well" she admitted "Or eating very well or…anything."

"I understand" The nurse whispered "This must be hard for you." Mia was silent before I heard her begin to sob, her crying piercing me like a spear. I would have given anything, in that moment, to have been out of that coma. I would have been able to hold her, to stop her from crying. It literally killed me knowing that I couldn't comfort her, not being able to tell her I could hear her, that I was ok, that I loved her more than anything. "I'll get you something" I heard the nurse say, scattering my thoughts "I'll leave you alone." I heard the door close with a click and hear the scraping of a chair across the floor. I felt a cold hand press against my forehead and run through my hair. The feeling sent a shiver through me and willed to lean into her hand, but failed.

"Diego" I heard Mia whisper my name, her voice smoother than silk. I wanted to reply to her, I willed desperately to say her name, to hear my own voice. The hand ran down my arm, her fingertips playing gently on my flesh. I knew she knew that I liked that as the bleeping of the monitor sped. I heard her chuckle lightly, continuing to run her fingers across my skin.

"I know your awake, Diego" she whispered, a smile in her voice "You mustn't give up on me, never ever." She held her hand tightly in mine, pressing my palm to cradle her face. I felt her hot tears run across my knuckles, another stab to the heart. I felt like a piece of paper, being ripped over and over again until there was nothing left. But I knew Mia's words were true. I couldn't give up on her, I couldn't just take the easy way out. After all, the last thing on earth the mattered was depending on me.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you when you wake up" I heard Mia whisper, all sense of tears faded. I wasn't quite sure what she meant until I felt her run her fourth finger over my palm, the hard metal of her ring caressing my skin. "Remember? A honeymoon in Barbados, that's what you promised" She chuckled. I remember those exact words, the words I had said in what seemed like years ago. I had told her of our honeymoon, the beaches, the scenes, the champagne. I told her about how our wedding would be, how beautiful she would look in a smooth, silk white dress. How we'd cut the cake and she'd throw the bouquet. My words had painted a picture in her head, a picture she was not willing to give up. Nor was I. I would be true to my word, like any man should be. I wasn't going to back out, not after the promise I had made to her. Mia sighed heavily and I had a feeling she was thinking along the same lines as me. Imagining what would have happened, what could have happened, had I not been plunged into darkness but that evil bitch. Dahlia. I swear that when I got out of this coma, if I ever did, I would hunt her down and give her a taste of her own poison. No one had talked about her here at the hospital, so I wasn't quite aware of what the situation was.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep" Mia whispered softly, interrupting my thoughts. I wanted to smile at her words but no smile came to my face. I could easily remember Mia's face when she was sleeping and she too looked peaceful. She looked even more unbelievable beautiful when she slept next to me, her lips parted slightly, her chest rising and falling heavily. The thought made me sleepy again, hazing my mind. But I resisted, wanting to spend as much time with Mia as possible, while she was here.

"I got you a little something, Diego" She said quickly as I heard the unzipping of her purse, the rustling as her hand dug inside. I felt something cold and hard press against my hand, making me jump, inside my mind of course. "It's a magmata" She whispered dryly, her voice cracking a little "It's back from Kurain village, Maya wanted to give it to you. She said that it will help keep us close, while your far away." I listened intently to her words, focused on the cold thing on my arm. "She said that whenever we are apart, you'll be able to hold this, and feel my heart." I tried to move my fingers, to wrap them around the 'magmata' in my hand. But nothing happened. I was powerless against this long sleep. I felt Mia's hand gently squeeze mine, knowing that she was right next to me and yet, as she said, I felt so far away from her. I couldn't see her, I couldn't feel her, I couldn't kiss her. I felt like I was buried.

"I love you" I heard her whispered, pressing her forehead against mine, her sweet breath washing over me. She kissed my hair before I felt her flesh slowly move from mine, her hand slipping away, leaving the cold, smooth magmata in my hand. I tried desperately to grab hold of her wrist, to tell her not to go, but everything seemed pointless now. I heard the sound of her heels clack as she walked across the laminate floor, out of my tiny room, out into the world. Something I longed desperately to do. But I wish, oh I wish, of all the times I could've woken up, it would have been then. I so desperately wanted to wake up but I suppose, at the time, I didn't know. I was not only the fact that I didn't know that restraint me but the fact that I would fail even if I tried. I didn't know that it would be the last time I ever truly knew Mia Fey. The last time I knew her, alive.


	2. First impressions

Chapter 2

"Mr. Armando?" A voice called from across the cafeteria. I looked up from my coffee to see another one of my female co-workers heading towards me.

"Hello, kitten" I said, flashing her a grin. She simply rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Grossberg wants to see you" She said quickly, shuffling away from my table. Even though I couldn't remember her name, I knew she was a shy kitten.

"Sure thing" I winked, finishing off my coffee before taking my leave.

"Your such a flirt" She scowled, slapping my hand. I shrugged my shoulders. 'Plenty more fish in the sea' I told myself as I headed towards Mr. Grossberg's office. There wasn't one woman here that wasn't under my spell, even if they denied it. What could I say, I liked my women as much as my coffee. Well, maybe I liked coffee a little more. I knocked quickly on the door, annoyed to be interrupted from my lunch hour. Didn't I see my boss enough?

"Come in" I heard him call from behind the door. I rolled my eyes, preparing myself for another boring meeting. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't enjoy my work. In fact, I was well known as one of Mr. Grossberg's best. It's just that meetings-especially during lunch-were so tiring and a large waste of time. "Ah, Diego" He smiled, gesturing towards the chair opposite him. I swiftly took a seat, slouching a little.

"Now I wanted to talk to you about a new rookie we have coming in" I rolled my eyes at his words. Another rookie? I really didn't have the time or the patience to train _another_ rookie. "Don't underestimate her" Mr. Grossberg said quickly and I swear I could see something shining in the backs of his eyes as he said it. I sat up quickly to the word 'her'. "See, now your interested" He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes "Anyway, she's already here so your in charge of her training. After all you are one of my finest." My mind was distant as he talked on about whatever he was talking about as I tried to imagine this rookie. There were a lot of girls here, maybe she would just fit in with the rest. Still, it was another girl to wrap around my little finger, that's for sure. I saw the door open at the end of the office as Mr. Grossberg stood up quickly. A girl entered the room and, for a moment, I was speechless. Her face was beautiful. She had sparkling chocolate brown eyes, wide with excitement but as deep and dark as coffee, surrounded by thick lashes. She had long, flowing hair that reached her waist, the exact same colour as her eyes. She had an almost fiery look to her and I could sense her determination.

"Diego, this is Ms. Mia Fey" Mr. Grossberg said, interrupting the silence "Mia, this is Mr. Armando."

"Nice to meet you" she smiled, holding her hand out to me.

"Yeah" I muttered, shaking my head as I tried to draw my eyes away from her chest. I shook her hand, flashing her one of sexy grins. She paused for a second, studying my smile and I swear I could see her lips curving a little. But she quickly went back to the same expression and took her hand away from mine. "Well, Mr. Armando" Mr. Grossberg said swiftly "if you would start by giving Ms. Fey a tour, show her the new office and get to know her."

"Sure thing" I smiled again, waiting for the look in her eyes that said 'hook, line and sinker.' But she simply folded her arms across her chest and looked up at the ceiling impatiently. Ah, I see, she was going to be a tough one. This cute kitten had some claws. "Meow" I grinned as I lead her out of the door.

"And that concludes our tour" I smiled, leaning against the doorframe of Mr. Grossberg's office.

"Hmmm" Was all she could say. Even though I couldn't remember her name, this kitten stuck out from the rest. I didn't know what it was but something, something powerful, was pulling me into her, something I had never felt before.

"Ah, Ms. Fey!" I heard the boss call as he entered the room from the opposite door. I sighed heavily. There went my chances of getting to know her, slipping between my fingers. But at least I remembered her name now. Mia, Mia Fey. Mia brushed her fringe out of her eyes and smiled at her boss. "How was your tour?"

"It was very good" she giggled, her voice ringing in my ears. Mr. Grossberg looked at me, then at Mia, back at me. I shrugged and grinned widely at him, to which he simply rolled his eyes. "Well, if you'd like to get some lunch at the cafeteria" He continued, obviously talking to my student now "And come back to my office at 2.00pm with Mr. Armando for our current case reviews."

"Of course" Mia nodded, staying professional the whole time. I admired her enthusiasm, thinking of the last time I'd seen someone with this much determination. She looked a little shy but I was certain I could soon sort that out. As Mr. Grossberg headed back out of the room, I could sense the familiar feeling of my lips hungering for white porcelain, my throat burning for coffee.

"So, Kitten" I grinned as she scowled at her new found nickname. It seemed that this name suited her more than any of the other woman I had given it to. The fact that she looked so sweet and so innocent on the outside but yet still had the sharpest of claws up her sleeve. She knew how to fight back and I could see that. "You want to grab a coffee?" I asked, my voice soft and seducing. I didn't know what it was about this girl that drew me in to her so much. The sparkle in her eyes when she smiled innocently, the feistiness of her character, the beauty of her figure. It could have been all of those. But the thing that confused me most was, in fact, her answer. I expected a simple flick of the hair from my new student or even a slap around the face. But I defiantly wasn't expecting the reply I was given.

"Of course" she said quickly, her lips curving into a smile "but, Mr. Armando, strictly as mentor and student." I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing at her comment. It simply took me by surprise, how boldly she had said it. As if she knew I was practically falling at her feet already and I'd known her for just under two hours. She smirked as I held the office door open for her, letting her lead the way to the cafeteria and eyeing the way she moved in a tiny skirt.

"Sorry, Ms. Fey" I winked, flashing her a grin "But, I've been known to break promises like that."

"So, how long have you been working here?" Mia asked, taking another sip of her coffee. My own blend, 68 with milk and sugar. It was a rare drink for myself but she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Going on 8 years" I mused, counting back the years. She looked a little surprised that I had been working here so long and, to be honest, it left me a little surprised too. I hadn't realised it had really been that long. "I started here when I was 19, been here even since." I smiled, inhaling the dark, ground aroma of my coffee. Blend 102, straight black, my favourite.

"And, your family doesn't mind?" She whispered suddenly. I felt a jolt through my heart at her words. "I mean, about you working here so long" She said quickly, taking in my expression.

"No" I chuckled lightly, running my fingers through my coal black hair "I, um, I don't have any family left."

"I'm sorry" She said quickly, her voice almost, sad for me. I blocked out the memories by taking another gulp of scorching coffee, the burning of my throat a familiar and welcoming feeling.

"What about you?" I asked, changing the subject "Your family doesn't mind you working late?"

"No" Mia shook her head, her hands wrapped around her coffee cup "All my family are quite far away so I don't see them often." I smiled gently as her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"They must be proud of you" I smiled, playing with rings in my left ear.

"You'd think" She said glumly, staring back at her coffee "I mean, they're proud of what I've achieved but they had their sights set on me doing something different."

"Ah" I whispered, knowing almost exactly how she felt. _'You'll be a fireman' my mother had told me with a sincere look deep in her eyes 'I just know you will.' _Of course, I don't think it was quite the same but it was similar. So, that's what I had my sights set on when I was younger. I stared at the large purple stone that hung around her neck, wondering what on earth it could mean. She seemed to notice me staring and smiled warmly.

"This had something to do with it" She said, taking it from around her neck and handing it to me. Our skin brushed lightly together as she placed it in my palm, making me shiver a little. Her flesh was warm, hot to the touch. I held the cold, hard stone flat in my palm, gazing at it in awe. It was oddly shaped and had a mysterious purplish glow to it, a stone I had never seen before.

"It's a magmata" She explained, seeing the confusion that swam in my eyes "It lets you see into other peoples hearts." I smiled warmly and wrapped the stone tightly in my hand, feeling it turn warm against my skin. I didn't ask- even though I didn't understand-how it worked but I felt that it was best left not said. Mia was more interesting than she looked, her eyes wide, her smile almost…elegant. As soon as I placed the magmata back in her hand, she stood up swiftly, finishing off her coffee. I glanced at the clock, realising we had talked for longer than I thought.

"Thank you" She whispered, grinning "That was…well, the best coffee I've had in ages." I smiled back, not really knowing whether she was talking about the actual drink or the time we spent together. But as she sauntered easily out of the cafeteria, her hips swaying slightly, I realised that my eyes were not the only ones in the room set on her.


End file.
